


Untitled

by phototrash



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phototrash/pseuds/phototrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl and Amethyst wake up from a nap in their hammock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

It’s dusk when Amethyst opens her eyes. The sky is awash with plush streaks of muted yellow, orange, lilac, indigo, and blue. From her vantage point, she can see the brilliant burn against the skyline where the sun has set not long ago. When she looks up, she can see the contrast of twinkling white stars and the blinking lights of languid fireflies.

She yawns and stretches. Her arm is still draped across Pearl’s stomach, though looser than it had been when they’d first settled here, and their legs are intertwined where they hadn’t been earlier. Pearl is still sound asleep and peaceful; Amethyst feels the rhythmic thumping of her heartbeat against her cheek and hears her soft, deep breaths. Pearl has one hand by her face, resting flat against the hammock, and the other hangs off the side—a typical position for her. Amethyst catches a lingering whiff of nectarine from her shower earlier on her collarbone. She hums, smiles, and, closing her eyes again, buries her face into the crook of Pearl’s shoulder.

There’s no way she’ll fall back asleep. It’s about dinnertime, after all. They were both just so exhausted after work and it was so lovely outside with the warm sun, puffy clouds, and liquid sky. The hammock they’d recently set up in their backyard was too tempting to ignore. Neither of them had intended to fall asleep, but here they were, what must be a few hours later, snuggled contentedly. Amethyst takes a heavy breath, reluctant to open her eyes and wake Pearl for dinner.

Instead, Amethyst tries to burrow further into Pearl, pushing her weight forward to bring her cheek closer to the center of Pearl’s chest and tucking her arm underneath her torso. As she tries to hook her leg around Pearl’s hip in a lazy half-straddle, she feels the hammock tilt.

Before she can try to throw her weight back again, they’re both on the ground, Amethyst sprawled on top of Pearl. Pearl’s eyes are wide and her breath short, fingers pressing into Amethyst’s shoulders. 

Amethyst grunts—the landing was probably worse on Pearl, but it wasn’t comfortable for her either—and pushes herself up. Her hair falls around her face, nearly reaching the dewy grass next to Pearl’s head. It shrouds the rest of the world, leaving Pearl to look up at Amethyst and only Amethyst.

“Ah… sorry, my bad,” Amethyst says, shrugging. To Pearl, Amethyst’s face is shadowed, but she can still see her flickery gaze and twitchy, sheepish smile. Recovered from the shock, Pearl rests a hand against Amethyst’s jaw and uses her other one to support herself as she leans up to kiss her cheek. 

“It’s okay,” Pearl says. “Are _you_ okay?”

“Why’re you askin’ me that?” Amethyst says, moving to sit next to Pearl in the grass. “ _I_ fell on _you_.”

Pearl sits forward and folds her legs. “You’re not that big, Amethyst,” she says, taking Amethyst’s hand in one of her own and interlacing their fingers. “I might have a bruise later, but I’m perfectly fine.”

Amethyst looks down at Pearl’s thumb pressed to hers. “Yeah, me too.” When Amethyst squeezes, Pearl squeezes back and they both smile.

“Other than that, I think the hammock was lovely, especially for a nap,” Pearl says. She lets go of Amethyst’s hand to stand up and untwist the hammock. “Although _you_ could probably nap anywhere,” Pearl says, throwing a teasing look at Amethyst as she reaches behind her to brush dirt and grass from her dress.

“Eh, fair,” Amethyst says. She sidles up to Pearl, eyebrows raised. “So, how’s about some dinner?”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from otpdisaster on tumblr: "Your OTP in a hammock, peacefully napping together in each other's arms. Person A wakes up disoriented trying to snuggle B more, but ends up flipping the entire hammock over."


End file.
